Without Love(AU OUAT Fanfic Sequel to Unexpected Happy Endings)
by NicoleVultao
Summary: It has been ten years since Regina and Emma gotten married & started a family of their own with Henry, Lucy and their son James. They are living in complete bliss until one day when, Robin and Lucy & Sarah's biological parents escape from jail and something tragic happens to Emma that sends Henry on a path of self-destruction & Lucy on 1 of rediscovery. Will they get through this?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

Mommy(Emma) and Mama(Regina) were getting my 5 year old brother, James David Swan-Mills ready for school while I was getting myself ready for school. My older brother Henry was taking some courses at the community college down the street and wouldn't be home until 6pm. Our family was one of pure bliss. My name is Lucy Ella Swan-Mills, I'm 15 years old and I have a wonderful family. I knew I was adopted by Mommy because she rescued me from the hospital when I was five and I reunited with my 28 year old sister Sarah who is now staying with us in the mansion. _I love this family and I wouldn't have it any other way._ I thought as I grab my bags and rush downstairs to the kitchen where I grab breakfast and hug my mothers and younger brother James.

"Good Morning." I say as Mommy smiles at me.

"Good morning Lucy. Ready for that biology test?" Mommy says as I nod.

"Of course I am." I say as I eat my granola bar, grab my lunch bag and take James' hand as we leave the house to go school. I normally drop James off at StoryBrooke Elementary first and then I go to StoryBrooke High.

"Lucy wait up!" My best friend Roland Locksley says he runs up to me with his papers flying out of his bag. Roland is a year younger than me but since he was some kind of genius we ended up in the same grade, but that does not excuse his poor organization skills.

"Roland you need to clean out your bag." I tell Roland who rolls his eyes and picks up his papers as I zip up his bag and we walk to James' school. When we arrive at StoryBrooke Elementary, James' teacher, Mary-Margaret Blanchard-Nolan comes to take James from me. Roland and I had Miss Blanchard-Nolan when we were children. Miss Blanchard-Nolan got married to David Nolan 6 years ago and they have two children, little 5 year old Eva and 1 year old Neal.

"Hi Lucy, Roland. How are you two doing?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Good Miss Blanchard-Nolan. Yourself." I reply as I nudge Roland and he answers the same way.

"Good. I'll see you kids later. But please stop by anytime." Mary-Margaret says as we nod and we walk to our school and then when we arrive, Roland and I sprint to our lockers to get our things.

"I win!" I tell Roland once I reach my locker which was next to Roland's.

"Not fair!" Roland pouts as I chuckle.

"Come on we have to go to Mr. Moore's biology class." I tell Roland as we go to class.

Emma Swan-Mills' POV

Regina and I just got home from work and the kids were upstairs all doing their schoolwork. _Life is sure great for us._ I thought as I go to the kitchen to see Regina making dinner. I sneak behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"Oh what do I owe this pleasure?" Regina asks as I kiss her neck in the spot just the way she likes it.

"Just celebrating our beautiful family." I tell Regina as I continue to kiss her and she turns to kiss me.

"Oh Emma, I love you so much." Regina tells me as she leans close to me.

"I love you more." I tell Regina as we kiss again.

"Mommy? Mama? Really? In the kitchen?" I hear Lucy say as we pull away to see our 15 year old daughter standing with her hands crossed just like I would do.

"We were just showing each other how much we love each other." Regina tells Lucy who gives us a look and shakes her head.

"Oh God no! There's a bedroom for a reason." Lucy says as she retreats back upstairs and Regina and I break out into a laugh. _Our family is truly the best and I couldn't ask for any better._


	2. Chapter 2

Henry's POV

"Lucy why do you take so long every damn morning!" I tell my younger sister who chuckles as she gets out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Henry I got up before you so therefore I don't take long but you just get up too late." Lucy tells me as she walks to her room while I go get ready for school. I was taking psychology, Film and other visual art courses at StoryBrooke Community College. I was getting my Double Major in the Psychology and Visual Arts(film and drawing). _I plan to use these to become a psychologist like Ma(Emma) is so that I can help children in need._ I thought as I walk downstairs to see Mom(Regina) and Ma(Emma) sitting downstairs in the living room with my younger brother James and Lucy's biological sister Sarah.

"What's going on?" I ask my mothers who have a grim look on their faces and Lucy steps into the living room to see the same thing I was seeing.

"Henry what's going on?" Lucy asks me was I shrug.

"No idea sis." I respond as Lucy comes to stand beside me and I could see Sarah's face that was normally happy, was now sad.

"Henry, Sarah. We got a call from Sheriff Graham Humbert earlier this morning and…" Mom(Regina) says.

"And what Mama(what Lucy calls Regina)?" Lucy asks Mom, using the term of endearment that she calls her.

"Robin and the Michaels escaped the jail and Sheriff Graham suspects that they are still in StoryBrooke." Ma(Emma) says as I look at Lucy whose blue eyes widen and my heart stops. _Dad escaped? Lucy's biological parents escaped?_

"They're coming for us aren't they?" I ask Ma who shakes her head.

"That's not going to happen Henry. We will do everything in our power to make sure you, Lucy and James are safe." Ma says as I nod and I grab my car keys from the coffee room table and grab my bag from the floor. I walk out of the house, get in the car and drive to the Rabbit Hole. I get out of the car and walk into the bar where Jefferson Grace was at the bar with his daughter 20 year old Paige Grace who was working as a waitress to pay for school.

"What can I get you Henry?" Jefferson asks me.

"A rum with coke, with extra rum." I tell Jefferson who hands me my drink and I gulp it down.

"If I do get wasted call Lucy." I say as Jefferson nods as I tap the counter for another and Jefferson makes me another.

Lucy's POV

Roland and I are sitting in the cafeteria for lunch when I get a phone call from my cell. I pick it up to answer.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Lucy this is Jefferson. Henry is here at the Rabbit Hole and too drunk to drive. He requested that I call you." Jefferson says from the other line as I sigh. _Henry's dead! _

"Did Henry tell you my 16th birthday isn't for another two months and I only have my learner's permit?" I tell Jefferson on the phone.

"No he did not if you want me to call one of your mothers-" Jefferson starts to say from the other line.

"I'll be there in ten. I'll meet you and Henry by the car." I tell Jefferson as I hang up and start to run out of the school.

"Lucy where are you going?" Roland asks as he rushes after me.

"The Rabbit Hole. Henry got drunk and did the stupid thing of telling Jefferson for me to get him." I tell Roland as we arrive at the bar where we see Jefferson by the car with a very drunk Henry passed out in the car.

"Thanks Jefferson." I tell Jefferson as I take the keys and Roland and I enter the car and I drive us back to our house.

"If Mommy(Emma) and Mama(Regina) or even Aunt Zelena and Sarah find out we are so screwed Henry." I mutter as we arrive at the house and pull into the driveway. Roland and I take a passed out Henry inside the house and place him on the couch. Roland hands me Henry's and my bags.

"Thanks Roland you are a true friend." I tell Roland who smiles.

"I have to go but I'll come by later ok? I'll get your assignments." Roland says as I nod and he leaves me with a passed out Henry. I go into the kitchen to get some Tylenol and a glass of water for Henry since I see Mommy and Mama do this when they get drunk on their date nights. _I knew I had to call them, but first let me get this into my brother's system._ I thought as I bring the glass of water and Tylenol to the living room where I place them on the side table where Henry's head was. Then I get my phone and call Mommy(Emma)

Emma's POV

The phone rings and I answer it as I place my patients' files on the table at Granny's Diner.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Mommy it's Lucy. Before you get mad I have to explain what happened." Lucy says on the other line.

"Ok Lucy explain." I tell Lucy.

"Jefferson called me to tell me that Henry got drunk and that I needed to pick him up. So I went to pick up Henry and we drove home where now I am taking care of him. Roland came to help but he went back to school." Lucy says as I sigh. I wasn't mad at Lucy because she was doing what she thought was best, but I was disappointed in Henry for not calling Regina or I.

"I'm not mad Lucy. I'll talk to Henry when I get home." I say as I felt something pressed against my stomach and I look up to see Robin standing there with a gun against my stomach next to a man and woman with brown hair and blue eyes. _Those are Lucy and Sarah's biological parents, Clark and Michelle Michaels._

"Robin what are you doing here?" I say as the phone was still on and I could hear Lucy on the other line.

"I'm getting revenge on you for ruining my life and the Michaels' life." Robin says as he shoots me in the stomach and then Clark shoots me as well.

"Mommy?!" I hear Lucy cry on the other line.

"Call 911 Lucy. Call 911." I tell Lucy as my world turns black.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina Mills' POV

Henry, James, Lucy, Sarah, Zelena, Roland, Marian and I are in the hospital waiting for news on Emma. Luckily Graham and his new deputy, David Nolan were able to catch Robin and the Michaels and bring them to the jail in Portland, Maine where our good friend Elsa Frost who works there as a security guard, put them all in solitary confinement.

"Mommy Gina will Mommy Emma be ok?" James asks me as I nod.

"Yes honey she will be fine. Your Mommy Emma is a fighter." I tell James while directing the conversation at Lucy and Henry as well. Dr. Whale comes up to us.

"How's Emma doing?" I ask Dr. Whale.

"She is doing fine. But for at least two months she will not have the feeling of her legs. She will regain the feeling of her legs back. I told Emma already and she is very understanding. We are starting her physical therapy tomorrow. In the meantime she wants to see all of you and Regina here's a book so you can help Emma at home. Emma can leave when she is ready to." Dr. Whale says as he hands me a book and we all go to Emma's room where we see Emma putting herself on the wheelchair by using her hands.

"You never did sit still did you?" I ask Emma who shakes her head.

"Nope and I still have to move around after all." Emma says as the kids go to hug her and I notice Lucy having tears in her eyes, while Henry's hazel eyes were lost and soul-less.

"I'm so sorry Mommy. It's all my fault." Lucy cries into Emma's shoulder as my heart breaks for her. I knew she called Emma, Mommy and me Mama and even when we were dating, Lucy was always the closest with Emma because Emma did save Lucy from her past. _Lucy don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It's Robin's and those bastards that called themselves your parents at one point._ I thought as Emma kisses Lucy's forehead.

"It's not your fault Lucy. It's not any of your faults guys. I will walk again with you guys by my side." Emma tells all of us Lucy gets up and we all leave the hospital with Emma wheeling herself out.

Lucy's POV

I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed when I hear voices in my brain. _It's all your fault that your Mommy is in the chair. If you didn't call her then she would still be walking._ The voices say as my heart stops and impulsively grab a shaving razor and slam it against the sink until it breaks. I grab the razor and cut my wrists until they were bleeding down to my fingertips and it dawned on me then what I have done.

"Oh God! What did I do?" I whisper as tears stream down my blue eyes.

Henry's POV

I was downstairs in the basement, drinking Mom's(Regina) whisky while smoking some pot. I was supposed to be doing a psychology paper but I felt too low about myself to care about school.

"Henry what are you doing?" I hear Sarah's voice say as I look to see her standing by the basement door.

"What does it look like Sarah? I'm ringing in the night away. Come on let's dance." I tell Sarah as I drunkenly walk up to her and we begin to dance while we listen to the music that was playing. _I was officially wasted._

"Henry you need to lie down and stop drinking and smoking. Come on." Sarah says as she begins to pull me to the couch we had here when I snap.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yell as my arm grips tighter around Sarah's.

"Henry you're scaring me." Sarah says as my eyes widen and I look at my hand and remove it from her.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I tell Sarah who nods.

"It's ok Henry, you're very drunk and high. Just go lie down." Sarah tells me as I lie down and Sarah leaves.

Sarah's POV

"Sarah where did you get that nasty bruise?" Ruby asks me as I look to see my arm to see the bruise a drunken Henry left on me the other night.

"Oh that. I bumped into something." I lie as I get the orders ready when Roland comes in the diner without Lucy. _That's strange._

"Hey Roland what can I get you?"

"Lucy isn't in school Sarah and since Emma and Regina are in physical therapy and Zelena is obviously in our high school, I thought I would come meet you here." Roland tells me as I nod.

"Where do you think she would go?" I ask Roland.

"Well she likes to sing and with everything going on, maybe she went to the castle to sing." Roland says as I nod.

"I'll call your Mom and let her know that you went to find Lucy." I tell Roland who nods as he rushes outside. _Lucy please don't hurt yourself over this._


	4. Chapter 4

Roland Locksley's POV

I rush to the wooden castle where my best friend Lucy Swan-Mills and I hang out everyday after school. I have been in love with Lucy since she was 13 and I was 12 but I never told her because I thought she might not feel the same way. When I arrive at the castle I see Lucy sitting there and I can hear her singing Hopelessly Devoted to You by Olivia Newton-John.

"_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no getting over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willin'_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby, can't you see_

_There's nothin' else for me to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now, there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him"_

_My heart is sayin', "Don't let go_

_Hold on to the end"_

_And that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you."_

Lucy finishes singing and it made me realize all the reasons I love her. I go sit down on the castle beside Lucy and she looks at me with her blue eyes that had tears in them.

"Roland what are you doing here?" Lucy asks me.

"I came to find you. But I also came to tell you that I love you with all my heart and that I would do everything to make sure you were happy." I tell Lucy who smiles as I wipe her tears.

"I love you too Roland." Lucy says as we lean in and share a kiss. It was sweet, gentle and passionate. We pull away and look each other with adoration and love in our eyes.

"Lucy will you be my girlfriend?" I tell Lucy who nods.

"Yes I will Roland." Lucy tells me as she hugs me and I notice a cut on her wrist.

"Lucy what happened?" I ask Lucy as she looks at me.

"I cut myself yesterday because these voices blamed me for Mommy's temporary paralysis. I am not going to do it again and that's why I did this song. It's a rediscovery on life and I had to clear my head." Lucy says as I nod.

"I believe you Lucy, but you need to tell your Moms. I'll be there when you do. I promise." I tell Lucy who nods as we walk back to the mansion, holding hands.

Emma's POV

Lucy told Regina and I that she cut herself once but stopped and she and Roland are dating. I find that very sweet and endearing. I am regaining some mobility in my legs after one day so I am using a walker to try and get around. I walk with the walker to the kitchen when I see Sarah icing her hand.

"Sarah what happened to your hand?" I ask Sarah.

"I bumped into something." Sarah lies as she takes the ice off and I see the bruise was dark purple.

"Sarah…." I warn as Sarah sighs.

"Henry did this but he was drunk and high so he didn't know his own strength. I was trying to make him lie down when he squeezed my arm too tight. It wasn't his intention though." Sarah says as I nod.

"I know just tell us next time." I tell Sarah as she goes to her room and I get something to drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina's POV

Emma and I have notice Henry acting quite odd lately and we knew we had to help him fast.

"Henry can you come up here please?" I call Henry who comes up from his basement hideaway and looks at Emma and I with bloodshot eyes and reeked of beer.

"Henry we need to talk about your drinking and smoking." Emma says as Henry has tears in his eyes.

"I know but ever since your accident I just wanted to erase this painful memory and I took it too far. I hurt Sarah and everybody and I'm sorry. I want to stop but I don't know how." Henry says as he begins to cry and I didn't see a 20 year old man but my 10 year old little boy who needed his Mommy. Emma and I hug Henry and we knew then we needed to help him.

"We'll get you help Henry. We love you." Emma says as he nods and smiles at us.

"I love you both too." Henry says as we smile back at him.

Henry's POV

Today I went to my first therapy session and I was honestly a changed man. I still have a long way to go in order to be back to my old self but I am slowly getting there.

"Henry can you play with me?" James asks as he shows me his rubber football.

"Sure buddy." I tell James as we start playing football. _Well a safer version that is._


	6. Chapter 6

Emma's POV

It has been two months since my accident and I can finally walk on my own. So today it was time to surprise everybody.

"Guys you better come in the living room." I tell everybody who rushes in the living room to see me standing without the aid of the walker.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina and Zelena say at the same time. _They are really sisters._

"You'll see." I tell Regina and Zelena as I walk over to James and pick him up like I did two months prior to the accident.

"Mommy Emma you walked." James says as I nod.

"I did buddy." I say as Lucy and Henry look up at me.

"Mommy you walked." Lucy says.

"Ma you walked." Henry says as I chuckle.

"I most certainly did now why don't you two come over here and give me a hug?" I tell the kids as they come and hug me. Regina comes over and kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back.

"Mommy? Mama? In the living room with James right here? Come on!" Lucy says as we chuckle.

"Seriously Mom and Ma get a room!" Henry says as we just laugh harder and kiss once again.

"Yay our Mommies are happy!" James says as my heart swells because our little boy was growing up.

"That's right James they are happy." Lucy says as we smile.

"We are happy because we have all of you to love." Regina says as I nod in agreement. _I have this amazing family that I don't know what I would do without them._


	7. Epilogue-Ten years later

_30 year old Henry and Paige are happily married with 5 year old twins, Eliza and Daniel Swan-Mills. 24 year old Roland and 25 year old Lucy are happily married with two year old twins Emily Zelena Locksley and Cody Logan Locksley. James David Swan-Mills is 15 and happily and dating 15 year old Eva Blanchard-Noland. Sarah Michaels-Mills and Zelena Mills are happily married with one adopted son, 1 year old Grayson Julian Michaels-Mills. Emma Swan-Mills and Regina Mills are still happily married and look at the happily family and life they have built together. Without Love, the Swan-Mills and the Michaels-Mills and the Locksley family couldn't have survived the obstacles they went through._


End file.
